Naruto: In The Sky
by Karasu87
Summary: Three kids go on an adventure of a lifetime. An adventure filled with Sky Pirates, Foxes, Toads and Romance, as they get an old Pirate crew together for one last adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: In The Sky

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

The Village of Eri. A small farming village that sits on the cliff named Roshi. The cliff was named after the founder of the village and the village itself was named after his lovely wife. Near the village is a dock where airships come and go. That is where our story begins...

Three kids stand on the cliff-side watching airships and planes go by. They are different shapes and sizes, including a few airships that look like pirate ships. The three kids look on in wonder.

"Amazing." The female said. Her name is Moegi and is 12 years old. She has a blush on her face and she wears a pair of blue jean like pants that stop at her ankle. A pair of green sandals. Goggles strapped on her forehead, with her orange hair in pigtails. And a pink shirt with a red vest over it.

"Sure is." The male said. Also around 12. He is Udon. He has large glasses on his face. His cheeks has a grease smudge on it. He wears a green coat with some grease on it. He also has on blue jeans and a pair of black sandals. He looks at a docking airship, that has a smoking propeller. A man with overalls climbs on the very top of the airship and begins to take it apart. "Wow."

The last boy wears a light brown shirt and brown shorts. A dark blue scarf hangs on his neck, blowing in the wind. He also has on a pair of black sandals and light green goggles on his head. His name: Konohamaru Sarutobi. He watches as an old fashion propeller plane does flips in the air. "My dream… is to be the best pilot in the world."

Moegi and Udon both look at Konohamaru.

Udon pumps his fist in the air. "And I want to be the best airship designer in the world."

Moegi looks at her fist before giving a bright smile and throwing it into the air. "And I will be the number one navigator in the world."

They all look at each other before bursting out laughing.

On a hill overlooking the dock, a lone figure looks down at the three kids. He wears a long brown robe, a large hat that shields most of his face and a pipe in his mouth. He takes a puff on the pipe.

"So that's your dream." Hiruzen Sarutobi said. His aged voice holds years of wisdom. He watches as the kids gasp and point at a very large airship. He lets out a chuckle. "I will make sure it comes true." Konohamaru then runs up to a woman with red eyes.

_And perhaps I can get her to see the world. Instead of being cooped up in this village. _Hiruzen thought to himself. _Now I just have to find out how._

After saying goodbye to his friends and adoptive sister, Konohamaru decides to visit his grandpa.

He walks through a small forest until he comes upon a mansion like house. It has a picket fence around it. A small lake near it. If one looks close enough, you could even see the fish jump into the air. He begins running up to the door.

"Jii-san! Jii-san!" Konohamaru yelled as the door opens and an aging man steps out into the sunlight. The man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, just chuckles as Konohamaru tackles him into a hug.

"What brings you here, Little Konohamaru?" Hiruzen asks as he leads him inside. He leads him into the living room and they both sit on the couch. Konohamaru looks around the room. Many pictures line the wall, including pictures of a younger Hiruzen and pictures of a blond man with whisker marks on his cheeks.

A young brunette woman walks over to them and sets a tray on the table. Steam lifts from the tea.

"Here you are, Sarutobi-sama." The woman said with a bow. She gives Konohamaru a small smile and pats him on the head, causing him to scowl.

Hiruzen gives her a smile. "Thank you, Aya-san. You may take the rest of the day off." Aya nods and begins walking away. Hiruzen turns back to Konohamaru as he looks around at the pictures hanging on the walls. He clears his throat to get his attention.

"Huh?" Konohamaru said simply as he turns around. "Oh… I wanted to hear more stories about Big Brother." Konohamaru points to a picture of the blond man standing next to a very busty blond lady with her hair in pig tails.

Hiruzen lets out a hearty chuckle. "That's right. You weren't here when he came to visit two weeks ago." Hiruzen lets out a contented sigh as he sips his tea. "Anyway… what story do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear what happened when Naruto and that bounty hunter were captured by that Snake pirate." Konohamaru said. He takes a big gulp of his tea, only to have steam shoot out of his ears, causing Hiruzen to chuckle.

"Well… it happened 5 years ago. Naruto and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha were searching for a rare artifact. Tsunade at the time, was Naruto's captain. She assigned Naruto to search an ancient Ore mine." Hiruzen takes another sip of his tea.

He then reaches for a picture and shows it to Konohamaru. On it is a picture of Naruto and next to him is a man with dark eyes and a duck butt hair style. "Tsunade was never that fond of Sasuke. She always hated bounty hunters. Anyway, when Naruto reached the mine, he ran into Sasuke. They decided to work together to get the artifact. But like always, trouble comes when you least expect it."

Konohamaru starts bouncing up and down like the kid he is. "What happened? What happened?"

Hiruzen chuckles and ruffles Konohamaru's hair. "Once they reached the artifact, they were ambushed by the Oto pirates." Hiruzen takes a sip of his tea before continuing. "Since there were too many enemies… they were captured."

Konohamaru leans toward his grandpa and listens intently.

Hiruzen chuckles. "Once the two heroes and the artifact were brought onboard. The evil captain Orochimaru threw them in the brig to await their torture and execution." He glances at his grandson, who has his mouth open. "It was lucky that both Sasuke and Naruto knew how to pick locks. Lucky for them it was an old fashioned lock, instead of the digital ones. Once they broke out of their cell, they went to search for the artifact. They found it… but they also found Orochimaru in the room." Konohamaru lets out a gasp.

"Then it turned into a very brutal battle." Hiruzen continues. "What followed was a three way swordfight. Orochimaru had his sword, the legendary Kusanagi, and Sasuke and Naruto both had plain Katana's. The Kusanagi overpowered the Katana's and when it seemed like Orochimaru was going to win, it happened…"

"What? What?" Konohamaru yelled.

"Plasma blasts started to slam into the ship. During the distraction Sasuke managed to drive his katana into the gut of the evil pirate." Hiruzen grabs a photo from the table and looks at it. "Naruto grabbed the artifact and along with Sasuke, who grabbed the Kusanagi, escaped the flaming ship. And since the ship was high in the air, both Sasuke and Naruto had to leap from a long distance in order to reach Tsunade's ship." He flips the photo over to show Konohamaru. On the photo is a picture of Naruto who has a small treasure chest on his shoulder and Sasuke who has a green katana in his left hand and his right hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ano… Jii-san, you never told me what the artifact was." Konohamaru asked while looking up at his grandpa.

"Oh… I didn't?" Hiruzen scratches his bearded chin before pointing to the treasure chest sitting on Naruto's shoulder. "Inside the chest was two legendary pistols called The Twin Dragons. The guns fire Chakra Bullets, so you never really have to reload. And with a lot of practice you can make the bullets do anything."

"You can make them fire blast similar to a plasma gun or you can make the bullet look like a large dragon." Hiruzen continues. "The gun reacts to your imagination."

"Wow." Konohamaru uttered.

"As it turns out, the two weapons chose Naruto as the Kusanagi chose Sasuke." Hiruzen said. "Who knows… maybe one day a weapon will choose you."

"But weapons aren't alive." The young Sarutobi replied. "How do they choose somebody?"

Hiruzen takes a sip of his tea and picks up a grey staff that was next to his couch.

"This here… is Enma." He holds the staff up. "He chose me when I was just a wee lad of about 17, I think." He hands the staff over to Konohamaru, who looks at it. Hiruzen takes a sip of his tea and lets out a contented sigh. "I found Enma when I went into the ape territory to search an airship that crashed there. While there, I stumbled on some ancient ruins." Konohamaru looks at his grandpa and notices his eyes glaze over. "I found this staff sitting on an altar. It turns out that the Monkey King Enma's spirit manifested itself as this staff. And he deemed me worthy."

Konohamaru hands Hiruzen his staff back. "I hope a weapon will choose me."

"I'm sure it will, one day." Hiruzen stands up and pops his back. "Well… little Konohamaru. I think you should be heading home."

"Do I have to?" Konohamaru asked with a loud yawn.

"Yes." Konohamaru stands up and walks with Hiruzen to the door. "I want you to meet me here at 8 in the morning. Bring your two friends, too."

As Konohamaru walks away from the house, Hiruzen takes out a piece of paper and looks it over.

_Naruto… looks like you get another adventure. _Hiruzen thought with a slight smirk. _But will you agree to it?… who am I kidding… Naruto has his parents blood in his veins. _Hiruzen looks up at the darkening sky. _I just hope he can get _her _to see the world like he does._

_

* * *

_

Eight came fast for Konohamaru. He woke up, took a shower, left a note for his adopted sister figure and took off to grab his friends.

The three children arrived at Sarutobi's in a record time. Hiruzen smiles as the three kids run up to him. He hands Konohamaru a letter.

"I want you three to go to the village of Mei... and give that letter to an old friend."

The three kids give Hiruzen a salute and take off.

* * *

Once they reach the edge of the forest, the three kids gulp. Completely unaware that someone is following them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

This is an original story I wrote several years ago. It is inspired by my two favorite PS2 games, Grandia III and Rogue Galaxy.

The name 'In The Sky' is from the main J-Pop song from Grandia III.

It will be a Naruto/Kurenai pairing. Kurenai will only be about 1 year older.

P.S. I'm in a debate... Should Naruto have a toad as a familiar or a fox? I'm leaning towards toad.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: In The Sky

Chapter 2: Enter: Naruto

The three kids finally enter the village after traveling through the spooky forest. Luckily they didn't encounter anything dangerous.

The kids bend down, hands on their knees, panting. Glad to be out of that forest.

Moegi stands back up and looks at the bustling city. People rush back and forth in a flutter of activity. Looking up, the kids look in awe of all the ships flying through the air.

They also spot a large platform in the air, acting as a dock for the ships.

As they begin their trek through the village of Mei and taking in the smells of the city, people give them friendly smiles, stalls selling various items, they even walk by a pet shop, containing strange animals, including a phoenix.

Said phoenix caws as the kids walk by. Hopefully one of them will buy him. But to his disappointment, they walk on by, with the girl giving him a small smile.

He tilts his head as he spots a figure following the kids. The figure carries a staff and wearing a hood that covers it's face from view. The phoenix tilts his head the other way as he notices something about the figure. He begins wiggling in his cage, intent to get free.

Continuing to walk, Udon asks the question that's been on his mind.

"How are we suppose to find this person?" He said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Sarutobi-sama never said who he was."

"I think I have an idea about who it is." Konohamaru said with a smile, ignoring their confused look.

The three kids stop as they spot an orange toad hopping along the road. Getting a closer look, they notice the frog is familiar.

Said toad notices the kids starting to run toward him. With a crooked smirk, he begins to speed up, intent to have a little fun.

"He's getting away..." Udon said, snot coming out of his nose. "Maybe it isn't him."

"It's him..." Konohamaru said, eyes determined. "Let's go!"

The leader of the trio begins chasing after the orange toad. The remaining two friends, look to each other, then with a nod, begin to chase after their friend.

After what seems like hours, they chase the toad into a clearing that has a clear view of mountains and rivers.

They stop running as the toad jumps onto the stomach of a sleeping man.

Said man lets out a wheeze and tosses the toad off of him.

His blond hair in spikes, an orange sleeveless vest that is unzipped, revealing a sleeveless black t-shirt. On his right arm is a tattoo of a fox. On his belt, is a pair of holstered pistols. Purple in color.

"Dammit, Kichi!" The man said as he stands up. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

The orange toad, rubs the back of his head with his webbed hands.

"Well... look, Bro!" The toad said, pointing at the three kids.

Turning to face the three kids, the man is startled for a moment.

"Jeez... you three sure shot up." The man said, revealing whisker marks on his cheeks.

Upon closer inspection of the man, they gasp in surprise.

"Boss!" They shouted as one. They gather around him, with Moegi giving him a quick hug. Him patting her on the head. With Konohamaru and Udon examining the guns. But their reunion is cut short when a figure walks into the clearing.

"Ahem!" The figure said, hands on her hips.

Naruto smirks at the figure, while the kids try to hide behind him, afraid of the figure.

The figure stalks forward, while the kids shutter.

A squawk is heard.

Looking up, Naruto raises an eyebrow as a phoenix swoops down from the sky and towards the figure.

_This should be interesting... _Naruto thought.

The figure continues to stalk forward... until...

The phoenix, using his claws, pulls the hood down and lands on the figure's shoulder, while uttering a happy squawk. Surprisingly the flames doesn't burn anything.

With the hood off, the kids gasp at who the figure is.

Her long black hair hangs down past her shoulders and her red eye's glare angry at the kids.

She finally notices the man the kids are hiding behind. Her eye's widen.

"Naruto...?" She asked, oblivious to the phoenix. Said flaming bird tilts his head.

Naruto gives a small chuckle. "Long time... no see, Kurenai."

After a minute of watching the two adults stare at each other with longing, Konohamaru fishes out the letter from his pocket. He then waves it in Naruto's face, snapping him out it.

"Wha-" Naruto managed.

"The old man said to give this to you." Konohamaru said, handing the letter over. He opens the letter and begins reading. A smirk appears on face, it gets wider and wider as he reads on.

Kurenai meanwhile shakes off the thoughts and stalks back over to the kids. Still oblivious to the bird on her shoulder and to the small glare Moegi is giving.

"What do you three think your doing?" Kurenai started, once she reached the kids. "Running off like that?"

The three friends look to each other. Trying to think of a good excuse.

But they are saved by Naruto.

"Don't be mad at them." He said, walking over to Kurenai. The kids breath a sigh of relief. "They were just delivering a letter the old man sent."

"Still..." Kurenai grumbled.

"The old man planned for you to follow them." Naruto said, causing the kids and Kurenai to look at him. "He wants us to get my old crew back together. And to give the kids an adventure."

The kids start to get ecstatic. But Kurenai...

She shakes her head.

"No... Absolutely not!" She yelled, stomping around. Causing the phoenix to wobble. "I refuse to allow you to put the kids in danger!"

"Your going with us." Naruto said simply.

"What...?" Kurenai asked, wondering if she heard right.

"The kids aren't the only ones that need to have an adventure." Naruto then sighs. "Remember when we were kids... and I became a pirate... I tried to get you to join me... but you were too scared." He then places a hand on her free shoulder. "Consider this a second chance."

Kurenai looks down, oblivious to the bird nudging her with his head.

After a few minutes, she looks up. "I do feel a lot of regret for not going with you... I heard a lot of stories about your adventures told by Sarutobi-sama..." She then gives him a glare. "And why didn't you ever come back? You always visit the kids... but never me."

"I'm sorry... I was afraid you moved on and forgot about me." Naruto confessed. "I always stayed here in Mei... wondering about you..."

"Idiot... I never moved on..." She mumbled, only loud enough for the bird and Naruto to hear. "I've always loved you..." She then wipes the tears away. "Fine... we'll travel together... but you will have to make it up to me..."

"Fair enough..." Naruto said, then motion for the kids and toad.

"So... can we go?" Konohamaru excitedly asked.

Kurenai quickly wipes away the remaining tears and sighs.

"Yeah... we can go..." Kurenai replied, as the kids start jumping for joy. "But what about Udon's and Moegi's guardians.

"The old man will handle it..." Naruto then scratches his chin. "I hope the old hag still has the ship..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the village of Hakumei.

A blond woman with her hair in pigtails places a few cards on the table with a smirk.

I'll take two." She said as she grabs a glass off the table, and swishes the green liquid around. Once the dealer hands her the cards, she takes a big gulp and slams the glass down. Picking up the cards, she smirks. "I'll raise it to 500 Krags!"

A man near her groans, but decides to call. While another man decides to take a chance and raise.

"I'll see it... I'll raise to 530 Krags." The man said, as a few of the others at the table back down.

The blond woman was about to call, when a chill goes down her spine.

_Someone must be talking about me... _She tosses in 40 Krags. _Probably nothing... but it better not be that damned pervert._

Shaking her head, she groans as the man tosses in another 30 Krags. Confident that she will win, she calls.

* * *

The group are still in the clearing, talking.

"So... what's next?" Kurenai asked.

"We're going to have to find Tsunade... but first we need a ship..." An idea comes to Naruto. "An old friend should be still in the village... we can catch a lift."

"You mean..." Konohamaru started.

"We get to go in a sky ship!" Moegi and Udon finished.

"That's right..." Naruto said with a smile. "My friend runs a cargo ship... so he travels all over the place."

"Alright!" The kids yelled out.

"Let's go!" Naruto said with a clap of his hands. As the group start to walk out of the clearing, a question pops up into Naruto's head. "Um... what are you going to name him?"

"Name who?" Kurenai replied with a question mark above her head.

Naruto points to her shoulder.

Turning her head, she spots the bird.

The bird gives a squawk of greeting.

Her eye's widen.

Then...

She screams.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Not sure what to name the Phoenix... so I cut the story off here.

Krags will be the currency of this world. Wanted a Sci-fi appeal.

Be sure to check out my Naruto/Garfield crossover. Hopefully I'll release the next chapter of it soon. Still trying to think of a good pairing for it. Take in account that Naruto is a fox. Someone suggested Naruto/Temari with Temari as a weasel and a Naruto/Tsunade with Tsunade as a cougar. (Talk about a double meaning...) Anyway, tell me what you think. New stories and ideas are constantly popping up in my head.


End file.
